Johnny Storm
by bats2.0
Summary: Is Johnny really the guy we all think he is or does he hold some secrets? read and find out?, please read
1. Chapter 1

**People who think they know Johnny are just plane wrong . What they know is what Johnny wants them to see, the play boy jokester , the truth is Johnny doesn't like to jump from woman to woman constantly and the hole jokester thing was how he dealt with stress or when something over whelms him. Like when the whole mess with the space station happened the only way he couldn't freak out was when he that joke to Ben expense, the same could be said for the hole brig incident. Johnny being the face for the fantastic four was not because he wanted to be the center of attention but because if he didn't people would see them as monsters and certain no one would trust at least as celebrities they have some what normal lives.**

**Johnny has his share of secrets too, his sister sue didn't know everything about him , she didn't know that he and Bens girlfriend Alicia are actually best friends and have been since he was a junior high school she being in college, he has no clue why that's a secret but they haven't told anyone , she's the only one that knows all his secrets and he knows all of hers.**

**She is the only one that knows he has three degrees, each a masters, in three different fields one for literature another for languages (can you do that?), four to be precise, and the last one for math. She knows that he doesn't like to stand out cause it makes him uncomfortable. She also is the only person to know that he is bi, yes bi but is more attracted to men then girls, and is in love with Sue's husband and has been since he first saw the man.**

**Johnny's the only one to know Alicia's secrets to like she was born with telepathic powers which let her levitate things and can see into the future can read minds and sees the aura people give off. I she concentrates hard enough she can see what they ****actually look like too. She plans on telling Ben in there up coming anniversary seeing that it's been enough time since they've been together that she can trust him.**

**tbc **

**Please tell me what you think so far I'll up date soon k ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sue and Reed weren't together lately since they've gotten married and stopped Galactis from ending the world. They did nothing but fight Sue even threaten divorce more than once. Everyone was just sick of it Ben could barely stand to be in the same room with them cause a fight always broke out, usually started by Sue.

Which is why he was currently sitting on the balcony with a beer contemplating his thoughts. Reid and Sue had another fight Sue saying she wanted a divorce even had the paper work Reed was trying to get her to talk to him and tell him why it ended when he gave in and signed after that Sue left the building Reed went to his lab to do god knows what.

Johnny was having a tough time with it on one hand he was happy that they got a divorce cause that means he has a chance with Reed on the other he was sad that his sister was so unhappy and mad at him self that he could only think about the prospect of getting Reed.

He chugged the reminisce of his beer and went to start on another when he noticed Reed standing behind him he gave him a slight smile " want a beer?" he asked him Reed shook his head. Johnny wasn't surprised Reed never was big on drinking not even on the worst day of his life, he popped the lid off the bottle and took a drink. Reed walked over to the wall of the balcony and lend over it looking out on the city " you know I never thought this could happen" he said suddenly Johnny gave him a quizzical look " what do you mean Reed" he didn't know why Reed was confiding this information to him but he was to curious to stop him.

" I never thought that Sue and I would be the type of people to get a divorce" he said it with a bitter laugh in the end Johnny nodded his head in understanding turning to look in the same direction as Reed.

" the worst part is I'm not that bothered by it" Reed said Johnnies' head turned so fast to look at Reed he could have gotten whiplash he was angry with him how could he say that.

" don't get me wrong Johnny I love Sue and all but I… I don't know it just doesn't hurt as much as it should" Reed defended quickly Johnny backed off at that " I guess it just wasn't meant to be then" he said looking at Johnny he had a small smile on his face. Johnny felt his chest tighten when he saw it he changed his line of vision to look directly in Reeds eyes but once he did he couldn't look away slowly he got closer and closer to him soon there wasn't any space between them and Johnnies lips were on Reeds they were like that for a few seconds when Johnny realized what he was doing and pulled away.

but not soon enough because Ben and Sue were there in the doorway and saw the last few seconds. There mouths hung open in pure shock " what the hell" Sue screeched Reed looked like a gold fish his eyes wide and mouth open " w-w-we-well…um" he couldn't get words to come out of his mouth so Johnny stepped in " please tell me you didn't see that" Johnny said in a high whinny voice " hat to tell you matchstick but we did, now you want to tell us what the hell that was?" Ben said a little amused yet shock still in his voice.

Johnny covered his face with his hands trying to look embarrassed, having a little bit of difficulty since he enjoyed the kiss for however brief, " Reed and I were having a conversation and I leaned on the railing my hand slipped and well you know we…." he said it through his hands making it sound mumbled " kiss" Sue said a little skeptically " is that true Reed" Ben asked his friend " uh yeah that's what happened" Reed said in the best convincing voice he could muster.

Apparently he did a good job too cause a second later Ben and Sue were busting up laughing " oh that has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done Johnny" Ben got out between his laughs. Johnny was a little miffed at the statement but had a sudden thought " hey Sue what are you doing back I thought you were ganna stay away after you mad Reed sign those papers?" he asked his sister confused when she calmed down enough she answered his question " I couldn't go through with signing them I know this isn't easy for you Reed and I'm really sorry but can you forgive me?" she asked him big blue eyes pleading slight tears in her eyes. Reed stood there and contemplating what to do it took him awhile but he said yes 'of coarse he said yes who wouldn't' Johnny thought.

Sue walked over to her husband and gave him a deep kiss Johnny could barley watch it he turned to go out the door when " hey lover boy were ya going don'tcha want good by kiss from Reed" Ben teased him Johnny pretended that it didn't hurt laughing it off " yeah yeah laugh it up pebbles" Johnny said back as he walked out the door.

tbc

please review I need the Feedback ^_^


End file.
